Loki
by StrifeHuntress
Summary: Loki is different like Sookie. While her ability destroys her from the inside out, she will do everything in her power to protect Sookie from danger. Will she rise to the occasion or perish in the fire? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another True Blood story, but this one just kept naggin me so I wrote and am already done with chapter 2. Please let me know what you think of my story. I own nothing. Please let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Escape**

Crouched in the corner of the basement like some animal, I slowly feel the effects of the drug wearing off. My mind has been the only sure thing these past few days. I cling to my past memories of a life full of pain and suffering rather than pay attention to what those sick fucks are doing to my body. After a while, though, I am brought out of my memories just as they finish up using and abusing me. They disgust me with their actions and I just want to kill them all.

Sitting up against the wall, I spare a glance at the silver shackles around my wrists that bind me to the freezing cold basement. The first time they put me down here, I began to panic as soon as they strapped the cuffs on. The reason for this is that I have the strange ability called psychometry. It is the ability to touch someone or something and know its entire history as well as feel it. I will always have them with me for the rest of time until my death.

The first girl chained down here was named Roza. She originated from Russia before moving to several different countries until they settled in America; he was someone important in the embassy. He unfortunately passed away when she was sixteen leaving her to live with her mother. On spring break from her collage at the age of twenty-two, she went to New Orleans for Mardi Gra. Roza was beautiful like any other girl. She was a skilled ballet dancer as well as fluent in many languages, not including Latin. Those Languages were Swedish, Russian, Turkish, and Romanian. She lasted two weeks down in this hell hole and put up a fight for the first three days before succumbing to their wishes.

The second girl was perhaps the oldest one being held captive at the age of twenty-eight, but her youthful looks made her appear ten years younger than what she really was. Her name was Yuki and she had immigrated to America from Tokyo when she was seventeen. Her activities in America were a little more illegal than Roza. She was a professional street racer as well as skilled in several forms of martial arts. She was also different like me. She was a seer, a very useful skill in my opinion, but sadly she only lasted two and half weeks down here. She did put up a fight though the entire time she was here. I guess that was when they introduced the medication to their sick operation.

The third and final girl before me was named Isabella. Let's just say she had the worst career out of everyone here. She was twenty-four and had a pretty successful life as one of the best thieves in the world. She also worked for the mob as a hit woman. She knew how to operate several weapons and fight in some more uncommon fighting styles. She was drugged the entire time she remained here because she put up one hell of a fight. Unlike the other girls, she lasted two whole months down here.

From all of their memories, thoughts, and lives I learned every single skill. It's as if I lived their lives through their own eyes. I may be another victim, but I swear to whatever higher power that is ruling that I will be the last victim. No female or male shall be put through this type of punishment.

Unlike the other girls excluding Yuki, I had a few strange abilities on my side. Not only am I cursed with psychometry, but I am also like the freaking human torch. I can control fire as well as manipulate it, but the main talent is engulfing my entire body in these beautiful flames. I am unaffected by it as well as immune to being burned. The only downside to this ability is that I am weakened easily since I don't have much practice using it, thus my reason for not using the ability to get the hell out of here. I needed my energy to escape. My temper makes it worse when I don't have control over my emotions.

Breaking myself from my thoughts, I felt my body come to live. I quickly put my plans into motion by reaching my hand up to my ear. Moving my long slender fingers, I hastily removed my stud silver earring. Once I had it out of my ear, I proceeded to pick the locks with it giving silent thanks to Isabella the thief. Her ability made it possible for me to escape this fucking wall.

I listened for the distinctive click before freeing myself from the shackles. It did take me a couple minutes to stand up because I hadn't used my legs in two days, but I didn't think that it was as bad as what the others went through. Once I was able to stand and walk around, I made my way over to the gardening tools. Hmm… what to use? Ah fuck it, if I am going to exact my revenge on them then I am going to torture them for what they did to the others as well as myself.

Grabbing the hammer from the little wrack, I crept over to the staircase. "Can someone up there please bring me some food? I am so hungry!" I cried out. My voice was hoarse from keeping silent for so long. The sound of the creaking floorboards broke me from my thoughts as I focused all of my attention on the situation at hand. The creaking floorboards meant someone was coming down or were on their way to coming downstairs.

The basement door opened with a loud slam before the sound of heavy steel toed construction worker boots stomped heavily down the stairs. Hiding in the shadows, I waited until Lewis stepped onto the concrete. Moving quickly so he didn't have time to turn around or to turn on the light switch, I brought down the heavy end of the hammer down upon his head sending him falling to the ground.

It took one hard hit to knock him out like a light. Smiling victoriously, I grabbed the gun from his belt before dragging his large bear like body over to the wall. I chained him up and went over to their little work table with the many drawers. Reaching inside, I pulled out the ball and gag with the smile ever present upon my face. Oh this sick fuck was going to get his, but first I need to retrieve his partner in crime before I could act. Walking over to Lewis, I fastened the ball and gag onto his head as well as into his mouth after removing his keys and wallet from his pocket.

Returning to the table, I pulled out the bottle of a familiar liquid that they had used several countless times on me. It was a neat little concoction. The way it works when injected to someone is that it completely paralyzes them. You may not be able to move but you can feel every single thing happening to you. An executioner would use it on prisoners when they were too riled up. It worked for at least twelve hours before it broke down. Lucky me it only took eight. I quickly searched the drawers for another syringe. Filling it up, I slowly and silently made my way up the stairs to get the other man whom was Lewis's partner in crime. His name is Peter and he is the one that lures the girls in while his friend knocks us out to take to their little hide out.

Peter works at the morgue, making it easier to dispose of his victims bodies, but he normally works only nighttime so he is here all day to watch over their victim while Lewis works during the day as a construction worker. Peter is the more attractive one so when he's not working or watching over the victim he is doing recon on future victims. Hopefully right now, Peter is sleeping before his shift at the morgue, but knowing my luck; he is probably wide awake and willing to give me a fight.

Entering the kitchen silently, I hear the sound of the sink running. Huh, Peter must be doing the dishes again. Walking around the door, I see him standing in front of the sink doing dishes as I had expected while singing so very off key and out of tune. Approaching him from behind, I dexterously jammed the needle into his neck before pushing down of the white little button. Yanking the needle out, I took several steps back to see him spin around. He pulls the ear buds out from his ears after taking two steps forward. He wavered on his feet then collapsed to the ground like a rag doll.

I smiled wickedly as I discarded the syringe by tossing it carelessly into the wall. Bending down to his stiff body, I grabbed him by his shoulders. Dragging him over to the basement staircase, I simply tossed his body down the wooden steps. I listened to his body clanking and thudding before his limp body hit the stone cold concrete. I started walking down the stairs as I felt my smile grow with each and every step I took. "It's party time Fuckers." I said after making my way over to Peter since Lewis was still out like a light.

Walking out of the front door, I lit the match with a smile then simply tossed the burning match into the house. It took a mere second before the entire home exploded in scorching hot flames. It however didn't affect me in the slightest as I continued walking towards Yuki's Porsche. Holding the keys with one hand while I gripped the hunter green towel wrapped around my body with the other, I approached the silver 998 Wicked-7 Mega wide Porsche. Hopefully the seer has some clothes in the trunk or I am going to walking around naked and I really don't want to walk into a building without any clothes. Though, I am thankful for the shower before I burned the house down.

My finger gently pressed the trunk button on the keys after I stood in front of the sleek trunk. There rested two large black duffel bags. I quickly unzipped both bags in search of something to wear. Yuki and I were nowhere near the same size. I am taller and thinner than she was, but anything would have been better than nothing.

As I riffled through the bags, something suddenly occurred to me. Everything inside this bag was brand new with the tags still on them and is definitely in my size. "Huh, now this is very unusual." I commented out loud as I pulled the first things I could get my hands on. Dropping the towel since the house was in the middle of nowhere, I pulled on the lacy bra and panties before putting on the dark blue skinny jeans that made my slim curves stand out. The next things to go on were black spike stilettos. They looked more expensive than anything I have ever owned. Finally, I pulled on a silky midnight blue camisole and a skin tight black leather jacket.

Walking around the Porsche's driver side door after slamming the trunk shut, I slid into the smooth leather seat. My fingers quickly shot upwards to pull down the sun blocking visor when all of a sudden a creamy colored envelope dropped into my lap. I was surprised to see my name scribbled on the front in emerald ink. Picking it up, I gently opened it up. Pulling out the ivory letter, my eyes were extremely eager to go over the information on the letter.

Reading it over, I gasped out loud at what was stated on the letter. It basically stated that Yuki was giving me ownership over her car as well as putting it in my own first name. She had given me a new last name as well as all of her money which were in bank accounts ready for me to use. She had also given me new papers and all. She basically gave me the keys to a brand new life as a gift because she knew her own fate before it even happened.

"Geeze Yuki, you didn't have to do any of this. But I am thankful for this though I won't use it unless it's an emergency." I stated firmly before leaning over to the glove box. Opening it, I pulled out the stack of items she had left me. I found my new identification items as well as a bank card. There was also a miniature leather book with different bank numbers and codes. I almost missed the phone with the lime green sticky note on it. Wow, Yuki was really prepared for this. She must have been an excellent seer to know all of this stuff. Well, I thank her for all this once again.

Now, I guess it is time to get moving. Lewis and Peter may have lived in the middle of nowhere a couple miles outside of New Orleans, but I don't think it is going to take long for someone to notice the smoke from the burning house. Buckling my seatbelt, I took a glance at the sticky note. It stated that I should head over to Bon Temps and towards the bar called Merlotte's. Well, I better follow the seer's advice since she gave me a new life. Sighing, I knew from this point on I would no longer be the old me. I am a new person who goes by the name Loki Kismet

* * *

**Please comment or no update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter number two. I have had it stuck in my head all day now. So after I post this, I am going to go finish chapter three. Please comment and let me know what you all think. I feed from reviews. They make me write faster. I will probably update Burned by this upcoming Wednesday, if not then you will get a chapter Friday. Oh and I own nothing except Loki.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Long Night**

***Sookie's Point of View***

Taking a couple's order, I moved around Merlotte's keeping my mind off everyone's loud rude thoughts. I didn't need any of that nasty trash talk to make me angry. I needed to focus on the good things because tonight Bill is taking me somewhere special to get my mind off of Gran's death. It may have been a couple weeks since her murder, but it still upset me. Just last week, I had finally grown the courage to clean out, repaint, and get new furniture for Gran's old room.

All of a sudden the thoughts I had been blocking quieted as a very expensive looking silver car pulled up into the parking lot. The car door opened and a tall female stepped out of the vehicle. Without the spike heels she is wearing, she appeared to be 5'10. She had long elbow length wavy blondish white hair that went perfectly with her snowy white skin. I couldn't see her eyes because she wore a dark pair of sunglasses, so I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. Her slender but slightly curved body moved with so much grace as she walked to the front door. She must be a vampire. Maybe Bill knows her.

Walking over to the bar, I met Sam who just continued to stare at the vampire in awe. Tara looked at Sam for a brief second before rolling her eyes and snorting. "Fucking vampires, I don't know what keeps attracting them to this town." Tara muttered a little too loudly. Maybe Bill knew this mysteriously beautiful vampire, though I hope not too well. She is probably the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. She could probably be a queen. Speaking of Bill, I glanced down at my watch with a sigh of relief. I had only twenty more minutes before my shift was over then I had to get home to change and get ready for my date.

The beautiful woman walked up to the bar with a smile after she pulled off her sunglasses. I was expecting to see green or blue eyes, but she had lovely gray eyes with a bunch of flecks of silver in it. She took a seat on the barstool; not even paying attention to the gazes some people gave her. She didn't even seem to care about this. Tara elbowed Sam then gestured for him to speak. He looked at the vampire and smiled shyly. "Umm… I am sorry to say but we only have A positive." Sam stuttered. Huh, Sam usually doesn't stutter around customers. Looking at the girl, I watched as a confused expression crossed over her features. "That would be good if I were a vampire, but I am one hundred percent human." She declared.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that miss. It's just… you really look like a vampire. Well, what can I get you then?" He said almost sounding shocked by her statement. She smiled happily as she pointed over to a booth in my section. "I think I'd like some fries, chicken tenders, oh and a coke. I'll just move over there so I don't hog up the bar." She said in a lightly accented voice before moving over to the table. She didn't sound like she was from around these parts. Heck, I bet she wasn't even from the south.

Looking at Sam and Tara, I gave them a cheeky smile. "Well, I guess I had her appearance all wrong. I really thought she was a vampire. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Am I right guys?" I said to them. They both nodded their heads as the restaurant went back to thinking and talking about the newcomer. I watched as she slid into the seat before moving to write down her order. Giving it to Lafayette the order, I went to fill up a cup of ice then got her the drink she asked for. "Don't even charge her. The meal is on the house since I totally screwed up." Sam said. Nodding my head, I walked over to her table with a smile on my face.

Trying to locate her thoughts, I had come to a realization that I could hear nothing. Not even a peep from her mind. Her silent mind is just like Bill and the other vampires. Maybe she is different like me. Setting down the drink in front of her, I reached into my apron to pull out a straw. I handed it to her feeling her fingers brush over my own. I felt the electrical charge zap through my own body. She instantly froze completely as her eyes glazed over. Our fingers were still touching as she remained like this. Seconds later, she pulled away with a smile. "I can't say that I have ever met a telepath before, but now I have the privilege of saying it Sookie." She said out loud in a soft voice. Now it is my turn to freeze while staring at her.

"How did you know that about me? Not many people know this." I told her softly as I looked around the room. She waved her hand for me to sit in front of her after taking a sip of coke. I did as she asked and slid into the seat. "My ability, similar to your, is called psychometry. It basically means if I touch someone or something, I will see their entire history through their eyes. It is a little complicated to explain the exact things that happen. Your gift allows you to hear everyone thoughts, except vampires, but you can get close to people. I however cannot without knowing every single detail emotions included." She said this a little sadly.

Reaching across the table, I grabbed her hand in comfort before realizing what I had done. I tried pulling my hand away but she held it. "I don't mind your thoughts. They are sweet and happy. It won't drive me insane though I have to be careful with everything else." She said softly. Holding onto her hand, I smiled when something occurred to me.

Everyone's thoughts had quieted to nonexistent. Letting go of her head, they started up again until I grabbed her hand once again. Smiling at her, I suddenly came up with an idea. I quickly pulled my hand out of hers before thinking of it so she wouldn't know. I planned. "So you're a special human like me? Wow that is so amazing; I thought I was the only one." I said softly slowly getting to my point. If she is a special human like me, then maybe we could help each other but first I need to see if she is staying in town.

"How long are you staying in town?" I asked her. She seemed to be thinking about it for a second before she answered it. "I honestly don't know. Why do you ask?" She asked me in her light cool accented voice. Smiling at her, I touched her hand once again feeling all the thoughts quiet immediately. She flinched at the contact then relaxed into her seat.

"If you're staying in town then you are going to stay with me. We freakish humans need to stick together. Now, I know you don't have a job here unless you have one of those at home jobs. You don't right?" I asked her, feeling the excitement swell within me. She stared at me with wide eyes. "I may know everything about you by touch but you know nothing of me. I could be an axe murderer for all you know. No I don't have an at home job or anything like that." She said.

Smiling once again, I shrugged of her comment. I have Bill to protect me from the crazies even if she was some psycho axe murderer. "I don't think you're an axe murderer and even if you were it would be my own fault if you kill me. Now I am going to go talk to Sam about hiring you. We need a new waitress after what happened to the last one." I said before sliding out of my seat. Skipping over to the window, I grabbed her food looking over at Sam as I spoke. "Hey Sam, I think you may have a new waitress on your hands. You should go speak to her."

After delivering her the food, I noticed Sam grabbing a t-shirt from under the counter. "I know you know my name but I think it would be fair if I told you. My name is Sookie Stackhouse." I said with a smile. I turned to leave but she stopped me with her cool hand against my upper arm. I shivered as the thoughts left my mind. I turned my head to look at her. She gave me a small smile. "My name is Loki Kismet and I guess I will follow you home after work. Is that okay with you roomie?" She asked me. Smiling at her roomie comment, I hugged her after telling her that Sam was on his way. Just as I said, Sam approached the table with his charming smile as I walked away. The noisy thoughts of everyone returned while I cleaned up my section. Everyone else was in Arlene's section, even though it was pretty empty for a Tuesday.

Walking to the back to clock out, I gathered my things and prepped for the next day of work. I couldn't wait for Loki to meet Bill. He was absolutely going to adore her though I wouldn't leave him in the same room as her. She is too beautiful though she doesn't know it.

* * *

Pulling up in front of my house, I heard the house phone ringing loudly in the kitchen when I stepped out of my car. Slamming the door shut after grabbing my phone, I quickly ran up the steps and into my kitchen. I picked up the phone off its cradle with a breathless hello passing through my lips. "Sookie, it's me Bill. You must know I am so very sorry, but we are going to have to postpone our date tonight. Eric has commanded both of our presences tonight at Fangtasia. He needs use of your skill. I am really sorry darling." Bill said as Loki entered my kitchen carrying two very large duffel bags. At that moment, I realized something. She could come with us! Her gift is better than mine though it was more invasive.

"Okay Bill, I don't mind. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Eric. I am bringing my new roommate with us so we will see you later. See you soon, Bye!" I said, hanging up before he could even protest. Turning to Loki, I gave her one of my thousand watt smiles. "Well, I guess we have some plans tonight. We're going to Fangtasia tonight since we've been summoned by the Sheriff. I hope you don't mind coming with us, but I am definitely going to need you there with me if I have to go in. The thoughts of some of the people are just going to drive me to drinking." I said nearly pleading her to join us.

She just shrugged it off like it is no big deal coming along with us. She has seen my thoughts of that place, if I were her I would have been freaking, especially if Eric was going to be there. "I am cool with whatever as long as we get back before dawn. I need some sleep before turning in to go to work. I have the day shifts since Sam doesn't feel comfortable having me work at the night. By the way, how much do you want for rent since I am living here?" She said as she pulled out a wad of cash. Wow, she is really laid back about things. Not to mention she doesn't want to take advantage of me by not paying rent. Thinking on it, I quickly calculated all of the bills in my head before coming up with the total.

"We could split everything right down the middle since we both are going to be living here. Right now I am paying 500 for everything since the house is already paid off, so we both could just pay 250 each. Does that sound fair?" I asked her. She simply nodded her head in agreement after pulling out the money from the wad. She set a fair amount of cash on the wooden table. "Here's my rent for the next four months. Let me know if you ever need any help since your being kind in letting me stay here." She said after pocketing the rest of the money. My eyes just stared at the money on the table.

Shaking my head in shock, I collected it and made my way towards the stairs. "I don't need any help, plus it is only right to help someone in need out. Now, please allow me to show you to your room." I said as I started making my way through the living room and towards the stairs. She followed after me with both her bags. I began to explain a little about what I had done to it. "I hope you like dark blue because that is what I painted the room. It is the only room with an en suite bathroom. You can always change the color if you don't like it. I also replaced the mattress on Gran's canopy bed as well as the sheets, pillows, and blankets. I just cleaned the rest of everything out." I said thinking of Gran's beautiful hand carved canopy bed. The post is supposed to look like tree trunks while the branches curved out above the bed.

"I really hope you like everything in the room. I have been meaning to get a roommate, but everyone is either too cheap to pay or has very perverted thoughts. The rest just don't want to stay here cause Gran died here. So it is like destiny that we met. You are the perfect roommate." I said while opened the bedroom door at the end of the hall.

She stepped inside with a gasp. The dark wooden floors gleamed under the florescent lights. The floors ironically matched the four post bed as well as the empty bookshelf by the bathroom. "I hope its okay." I said after she dropped her duffel bags. She quickly spun on her dangerous looking heels before launching herself across the room into my arms in a warm friendly hug. "Thank you, thank you, this room is perfect for me." She whispered softly. Her voice was full of emotion, I noticed. Smiling, I hugged her before pulling back to get ready.

Dressing in my white sundress and white ballet flats, I met Loki downstairs twenty minutes later. She was sitting on the couch reading one Jason's mechanic magazines with her heeled feet propped up on the cluttered coffee table. She didn't even bother changing her clothes. I don't think she was going to fit in much though I don't really have room to say anything since I am wearing all white. "Do you have any gloves by any chance? I think it may help me from having one of my many freak out moments at the vampire bar. By the way your thoughts on Eric and Pam, I must ask if she really goes after girls that much. Is Eric really that much of an ass as well?" She asked me as she stood up.

I am momentarily stunned by her height once again before I shake my head once again at her attractive beauty. Oh Pam is really going to have a field day with her. "No, I am sorry but we don't really have a use for gloves around here unless you want my gardening gloves though I wouldn't recommend them with your attire of clothing. Yes to both of your questions on Pam and Eric. I advise if you be cautious around them." I warned her. Just as I was about to suggest something to drink, there was a soft knock on the front door. Going over to answer it, Loki followed behind me as if she were going to protect me from harm. I thought it was kind of funny since I am older than here.

Opening the door, I smiled when I saw Bill standing on my front step in his usual attire holding a dozen beautiful red roses in his hands. "These are for you. May I please come in?" He said as he handed the flowers to me. I stepped to the side with a smile on my face as I sniffed the lovely smelling flowers. Walking past Loki with the flowers so I could go find a face, I place my hand on her arm asking if her gift worked on vampires. "I am going to go put these in a vase. Loki this is Bill and Bill this is Loki. Place nice you two and please don't kill each other." I said as I entered the kitchen.

Rushing around to find a vase, I filled it with water as I heard Bill speak first. "You must be Sookie's new roommate. It is very nice to meet you." He said with a shaky voice. He must have been stunned by her beauty just as I had. They must have shaken hands because I heard nothing else, so I chose to reenter the room just now.

Loki smiled at me before taking the vase from my hand. She walked over to the dining table in the dining room, just where I was going to put it. "It works on vampires as well." She told me after returning to my side. Bill looked at her in shock before shaking his head. "I probably don't want to know what is going on. Are you ladies ready to go?" He asked as he reopened the front door. We both quickly nodded our heads before following him out to the car. I had a feeling tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Bill pulled up into Fangtasia's parking lot breaking the world's most awkward silence ever. We all climbed out of the car. Bill took my hand with a smile as we bypassed the line of waiting vampires and fangbangers. I ignored their cries of protests as we all walked up to Pam whom was standing next to the bouncer.

"Bill, it's good to see you again. Sookie still wearing those dam sundresses." She said before Loki stepped beside me with a smile. I watched as Pam's blue eyes widen in shock. Pam quickly gazed over Loki with one of her seductive smiles planted on her face. "Well who are you sweetness and why are you hanging out with these schmucks?" Pam said as she put her hands on her hips. Loki was about to make a comment will Bill cut her off. "We're here to see Eric. He is the one that summoned us." Bill said a little angrily.

Pam shrugged as she opened the red velvet rope. "Go on in. He is in his office doing _business_. I would wait in the bar if I were you, unless you want a free showing of Eric and his company. I will see you later sweetness." Pam said eyeing Loki. Bill pulled me in towards the door while Loki stepped in front of Pam. I watched in shock as she roughly grabbed her face and kissed her. Pam seemed shocked and before she could respond Loki stepped away and towards the door. "My name is Loki and I will see_ you _later, sweetness." Loki said with a smile as she followed us inside.

Staring at Loki as we walked down the hall, I waited for her to say something to explain what just happened. Bill didn't seem to care, but I did. "I did it to gain some insight. Now I know everything about her though some of it is still digesting in my head. I don't know if I mentioned earlier but all it takes is skin to skin contact." She whispered into my ear before we stepped into the bar slash club.

Looking around, I elbowed her in the ribs. "I don't know if I would want to be in the mind of Pam, but I hope it was as informing as you thought it might be." I said. Pam's mind didn't seem to be a place I would want to venture even if I could read a vampires mind. "Yes well it may have its disturbing features, but it was very informing. I do know why we are here now though I can't tell you because someone might hear." She whispered softly so I could hear.

Nodding my head, I looked at Bill who was smiling down at me. "How about you girls go take a seat? I will go get us some drinks." He said. Loki stopped him with a pretty smile. "No, I will go get drinks since you were kind enough to drive. What do you want Sookie?" She asked me. Smiling, I ordered a bottle of water. Before Bill could say what he wanted, she already started walking towards the bar. Bill looked shocked and I just patted his arm. "She already knows what you want." I said to him before dragging him over to an empty booth.

I watch as Loki charms the bartender named Longshadow. He set three drinks down in front of her and she handed him the money. I watched with a smile as her back stiffens when his hand brushes against her own. She quickly recovered before walking away and towards our table.

She slides Bill his O negative true blood and me my bottle of water. I don't know what she has but she quickly downs it as if it were water. "Thank the heavens he didn't card me." She murmured as she set her glass down. Leaning back into her seat, I watch her motions. She avoids touching anything with her bare skin. It is a sight to see when I am looking for it. She looks around quickly breaking me from studying her and then offers me her hand.

Taking it, I feel Bill's on me. The thoughts on vampire sex quiets as I look at Bill. "She blocks their thoughts from my mind. She makes it easier to be around people." I said softly as I touched his cheek. He looked up at Loki with newfound appreciation. "I would like to thank you for what you are doing for her." He said with his deep southern voice. Loki shrugged his thanks off before looking towards the bar.

"Don't worry about it; I am sure if Sookie could she would do the same with me." Loki said just as Eric walked out of his office with a satisfied smile. I wonder if she was going to use her little gift on him. Glancing at her, I saw her bob her hand up and down. _"You can hear me?"_ I asked her through my thoughts. Her head bobbed up and down before her eyes darted to our linked hands. _"Oh your gift allows you to hear my thoughts as well as my life's history. Holy crap what else does it do?"_ I asked.

She turned her face to me and gave me a smile. She shrugged as she let go of my hand, seconds before Eric stood in front of our table. "Hello Bill thanks for coming as soon as you could. Sookie it is always a pleasure to see you. And you, I have never seen before. What is your name beautiful?" Eric asked as he blue gaze roamed over Loki.

She looked up at him unaffected by his good looks. "Nice to meet as well, my name is Loki. What is your name?" She asked as she held out her hand for him to shake. He took it gently in his large pale hand and brought it to his lips. I watched as Loki's eyes glazed over for a minute before she returned to the present. "My name is Eric Northman, but you can call me Eric." He said after releasing her hand. He looked over at us with his wicked smile.

"If you all would accompany me to my office, we may speak privately. Pam will get rid of the guests. Loki you may come along as well." He said as he walked toward his office. It took a couple minutes for all of us to slide out of the booth. As we walked over to Eric's office, I saw Loki look longingly at the bar. "I am so going to need some serious hard liquor when this night is over. It is going to be one hell of a long night." She said before entering his office. Trusting her instinct, I too believed it is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay, well there you have it. Chapter 2 is up and it is much longer. Please comment and review so I can work faster. I love all comments and feed from them.**

**Have a good day or night,**

**Strife**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am extremely sorry for not posting in a while. I blame tests for tardiness. If my story seems a little OC well I apologize once again. I just finished the first season of True Blood and am waiting to get the second season. So some of my chapters my be slow and delayed, but I promise to make them longer. **_

**_Okay well here is chapter 3. I own nothing. Please comment at the end of the chapter because I work faster with comments._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Pet**

***Eric's Point of View***

Sliding into my chair, I watched with zero interest as Sookie and Bill took the only two chairs in front of my desk. You would think that since Bill was born in a time where the men were chivalrous towards women that he would offer up his chair to Loki. He didn't however, so she just stood behind them. I watched as her pale slender fingers slid across the walls as she walked around the room very slowly. Her body moved as if she were a predator or as if she were the hunter. It is a very vampire-like action.

My eyes followed her as Sookie and Bill spoke. "So why did you summon us here Eric? You realize that you had interrupted our evening." Bill said rudely to me. Sookie nodded her head in agreement. Loki dragged her fingers seductively across several surfaces in my office. Strangely, the tiny action turned me on a bit. "The reason I have summoned you here is beca-" I started saying before Loki interrupted me. "The person you are looking for is Longshadow." She said in her cold emotionless voice.

Staring directly at her as Pam entered my office, I wondered how she knew this. "What was he going to ask you sweetness?" Pam said with a seductive smirk on her face. Pam stood in front of my desk leaning against it. Loki walked slowly up to my desk silently as her fingers began to graze against the desk. Her gray eyes stared into Pam's as she moved closer and closer to my progeny. "Eric was going to ask Sookie to read the minds of the human staff because Fangtasia is currently missing 60,000 dollars. To make it easier on Sookie, I am telling you that Longshadow is responsible. If you don't believe me, have her check Ginger's mind for missing spaces. Now if that is sufficient proof then I want you to check his coffin in the back room. He keeps it hidden in the bedding." She said after walking around Pam.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her in shock, well except Sookie who just shook her head in annoyance. "How did you figure this out?" I asked her, feeling my anger bubble within my body. She turned her eyes on me with a smile. "That is simple. I know everything about everyone in this room including Longshadow who is currently standing by the door eavesdropping. For example, in the 70's Pam had drunk the blood of a hippy high on acid and LSD. Unknowingly to the effects, she wound up riding a horse through a concert singing about-" She started before Pam covered her mouth with her own hand.

"They don't need to know about that sweetness, so let's keep it between you and me. How did you know that by the way? No one alive knows about that." Pam said as she looked around the room. I could feel her panic and embarrassment rising. Loki slowly removed Pam's hand from her face before stepping back. "Trust me. It is not as bad as Bill during the disco era. I felt the need to bleach my mind of the details." She said as she hopped on the counter behind me.

"Oh and to answer your question dear Pam. I know all of this through a simple touch. I am cursed with the ability of psychometry. By the way Pam, do you know any stores that sell decent gloves? I am in need of a pair." She commented as she crossed her long slender legs. Standing up, I spared a glance at Pam. "Let's go see if she is correct. Sookie, I am going to need your help. Pam, go collect Ginger. Bill, do not interfere." I said as I made my way over to the door.

Loki hopped off the counter as she followed behind me with the others. Taking a seat on my throne, I waited for Pam and Ginger to enter the room. Bill and Loki were sticking very closely to Sookie's side. I understand Bill doing this, but I couldn't for the life of me understand why. "Before I do this, I want to make sure you won't harm any of the humans." Sookie demanded of me. I was about to reply when Bill cut her off. "Yes and you have to pay her for her services as well as Loki's." Bill demanded. I opened my mouth to speak, but was once again interrupted by Loki. "Hey, I don't need any form of pavement. I was just helping Sookie and trying to make it easy on her." Loki said as Pam walked in with Ginger. Longshadow followed closely behind, looking somewhat guilty.

"Okay fine Sookie, I will not harm any humans. Yes Bill, I will pay her for her services as well as any other ones in the future." I said sternly. This night was too long for my taste. I wished I didn't have to deal with this, but then again if I allow anyone to steel from me. What does that say about me? I will not, no I refuse to look weak and lazy in front of anyone. It makes things much worse that I now have to deal with Loki knowing everything about me. It felt like a mental rape in my opinion.

Pam pushed Ginger forward while I gestured for Sookie to do what needed to be done. Sookie stood, walking over to Ginger with Loki following her every step of the way. I watched as Sookie touched Ginger's hands and gasp loudly. "She knows who did it, but she is missing pieces of her memory. A vampire is responsible for stealing from you." Sookie said almost sounding shocked by this.

This is when Longshadow chose to make his move. He came charging at Sookie at an alarming rate. She would have been hurt if Loki hadn't stepped in the way. She pulled out one of my pens and aimed it for his gut. When his body collided with her own, she rammed it deeply into his body. Unfortunately, her little act of bravely only pissed him off. He quickly yanked the pen out, flinging it to the side before grabbing Loki roughly. He flung her across the room and into the bar.

The sound of glass shattering and her groan didn't seem important to me as I moved to protect Sookie. I however was not fast enough because I watched as Bill rammed a chair leg into the former bartender's chest. He exploded into bloody clumps over Sookie's perfectly white dress. Bill had just killed a vampire for his pet. Oh this was _rich_! He has just committed one of the worst crimes. I am so going to use this to my advantage and I am going to get Sookie out of this.

"Bill, go to my office where we will have a discussion about what you have just done. Sookie, go to the bathroom and clean up. Pam will bring you a change of clothes. Ginger, I want you to clean up this mess." I said before stomping angrily over to my office. I didn't even register the sound of Loki's pained groans because I was too caught up in my plans to get Sookie as my own pet.

****Loki's Point of View****

The coppery smell of my blood filled the air as I started coming back to the land of consciences. Now that I was no longer in la-la land, I had time to take in my surroundings. This is when someone's deep voice filled the air. "Bill, go to my office where we will have a discussion about what you have just done. Sookie, go to the bathroom and clean up. Pam will bring you a change of clothes. Ginger, I want you to clean up this mess." Eric said in his angered voice before the sounds of his heavy boot stomps filled the air.

Groaning, I sat up slowly as if not to hurt myself. The shards of blood stained glass dropped to the ground. Setting my bloody hand upon the counter I pulled myself up to a standing position. Pam, Sookie, and Ginger were all staring at me. Sookie's pretty white sundress was completely stained with the crimson blood. "Fuck that hurt. Pam, since you're a co-owner. I think it's only fair to tell you in advance. I am so not paying for the broken glass as well as the brand new bottle of vodka." I said as I held up a large bottle of Absolute vodka.

Pam just nodded her head before ushering Sookie away. Hopping onto the counter, I inspected my wounds. My hands were badly scratched and I could see the glittering pieces of tiny broken glass embedded in my cut up flesh. Lucky me I was wearing a letter jacket and tough jeans or I would be fucked up ten ways to Sunday though I am not entirely sure of the damage on my face so I pointed up the sobbing blonde whom was walking away. "Hey Ginger, can you ask Pam for a first aid kit?" I said weakly as I felt really dizzy all of a sudden.

Ginger nodded her head before rushing away. Well now that she was gone, I needed something to do until she got back. Uncapping the vodka, I took a mouthful of the cool liquid before swallowing it. It left an icy burn as it made its way down my throat. Sighing out loud, I smiled when I saw Pam walk out of the bathroom with a plastic first aid kit. "I could have done that on my own you know." I said as she set everything on the counter next to me.

"Nope sweetness, I have always wanted to play doctor though the circumstances would be very different." She said as she laid a hand on the inside of my thigh. I instantly flinched at the motion as I was reminded of what happened to me not even a day ago. Pam looked at me with a concerned expression. "Just reliving some troubling memories, there is nothing to worry about." I said as I quickly took another heavy sip of liquor.

Pam sighed before taking the bottle from my hands. "You can drink after I patch you up. Now, I need you to turn your head so I can examine the back of it. After that, I am going to patch up your hands." She said softly. Turning my head for her, I felt her cold hands press into my throbbing skull. The coolness felt so good against my flesh. Pam quickly pulled her hand away with a gasp. "You are going to need stitches." She murmured.

Shrugging it off, I turned my body so she could reach it better and waved for her to continue. "You want me to stitch you without the aid of pain meds. Wow and I thought I knew some hardcore people." Pam joked with me. Smiling, I looked into her sky blue eyes with a smile. "Pain is just a feeling. It is meaningless now." I murmured a little coldly as she pulled out a needle. She must have ignored my latest statement because she didn't seem to have a response.

"Stay here, I am going to go get a lighter." She murmured. Stopping her by grabbing her wrist, I pulled her back to me. Holding up my hand, I concentrated on igniting a small burst of fire. In a matter of seconds, my hand was soon seen covered in the blue flames. "Here you go." I whispered softly. She stared at me in shock and fear. Sighing, I took the needle out of her hand with my non flame consumed hand. Passing the tip of it through the fire, I didn't look up to meet her gaze. "Please do not tell." I said softly as I handed her the needle.

She did not respond as I looked away from her gaze. Quieting the flames, I watched as the flames dissipated and my hand return to normal. My pale flesh held no scars or burns, like always. "Okay this is going to hurt a bit. Try not to scream to loud." She murmured and as she spoke she began stitching up my head. I couldn't help the grunt in pain before I looked up at her pretty face. "Just go at vamp speed. I don't care if it hurts like a bitch. Just hurry up and get it over with." I grumbled.

Pain may have been something I normally could deal with, but needles are something I am slightly terrified of. It's a bit ironic, huh. I am currently inside a bar, no wait that's not right. I am currently inside a _vampire _bar being stitched up by a bisexual vampire. None of this scares me except the needle part. I must be wacked in the head to be okay with this.

"Don't get snappy with me missy. I am doing you a favor and stitching you up. Remember that I helped you when you decide to sue this place." She said sternly as she moved quickly stitching up my head. I held in all groans and grunts of pain until she finished up her work. "I don't need to sue this place. All I want from you guys is a job. From what I hear, you now have a bartender's position open." I said as I reached for the bottle of vodka.

Pam froze in front of me with her jaw hanging open. Oops, I must have offended her with the last comment. I might as well apologize since she has been so very nice to me. "Oh I'm sorry. I think it may have been a little bit too soon to say that. Don't eat me." I joked once again. Oh shit, I really need to stop joking with these vamps or one day one of them is really going to bite my head off.

Pam surprised me, though, by leaning her head back and laughing loudly. "You are so funny. No human would ever make that comment to us without being completely insane or unaware of us. Why in the world would you want to work in a vampire bar after what just happened to you? Don't you think we vampires are monsters?" She asked me after I took a swig of the drink.

Shrugging, I swung my legs back and forth as she took the hand not clutching the bottle of vodka like it's my only lifeline. "You guys may say you are monsters and even though I saw all of your memories, I still don't think you guys are that bad. Humans, now, on the other hand may be just as bad as or even worse than your kind. Plus, I want to work at a bar and I like it here." I said just before Sookie walked out wearing something that looked as if it belonged to a bondage magazine.

Sookie eyes darted to Pam in shock. She quickly ran over to me as she was going to push Pam out of the way. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She asked me as if she didn't even know what happen. As if I could predict the future, she started speaking again "What happened to you?" She asked me. Rolling my eyes, I chose to ignore her question and looked at Pam. "So am I a possibility for the bartending position?" I asked happily.

I kept my gaze focused on Pam because just as I predicted, once again, Sookie's gaze landed on me. "Why on earth would you want to work here? I can talk to Sam about giving you more shifts if you need the money that bad. I wouldn't want you to sink so low as to work in the place." She said a little too loudly for my tastes. Finally turning my gaze over to her, I sighed loudly as Pam switched to working on my other hand.

"I like the atmosphere here. Plus, seeing Pam everyday would be a double bonus. I also want to experience everything this world has to offer. I want to work in a bar, so why not work here." I said softly. I felt Pam squeeze my hand gently as if she were happy.

Sookie opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Bill and Eric walking into the room. Bill immediately rushed over to Sookie and checked to see if she were okay. I watched as Eric's eyes skim over Sookie's clothing. "Wow, I have got to say that I love this look. What do you think Pam? Don't you think she looks ravishing? If I'm not mistaken, she looks good enough to eat." Eric said, not even giving Pam time to speak before he put his extra thoughts in.

"I think she does look good enough to eat. Maybe even bed, just this once. I like it more than those drab sundresses she wears." Pam said as she put her hand on her hip, striking what looked like an 'I don't care' pose. _"Eric, I think we may have a new bartender over here."_ Pam said suddenly in Swedish. I just pretended not to understand anything. Looking at Sookie and Bill, I noticed how close to the door they were. Oh Bill better not leave me here without a ride home or I am going to set his car on fire.

"_She does look interesting. Her ability is also a little more useful than Sookie's power. Well I guess it is settled then Pam. I claim her as my own Pet." _Eric murmured as he looked me over. Pam opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to the punch_. "Do I have to wear a collar if I'm your pet?" _I asked in Swedish.

They both turned and stared at me with wide blue eyes. _"You speak Swedish?" _Eric said. His wide blue eyes were slightly angry. Waving my hands in front of me, I smiled sheepishly. "I know every language you know now. Thanks to you're oh so lovely memories. I learned them the same way you learned yours. Let's just say I know everything you know since I touched your hand. This is my reason to why I need to get gloves soon." I said softly.


End file.
